GIVE ME FIVE!
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : GIVE ME FIVE! ; Release Date : 2012.02.15 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90143～4 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-143～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90145～6 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-145～6 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1123 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # GIVE ME FIVE! / Senbatsu # Sweet & Bitter (スイート＆ビター) / Team A # #* (Type-A) NEW SHIP / Team K #* (Type-B) Hitsujikai no Tabi (羊飼いの旅) / Team B # GIVE ME FIVE! (off-vocal) # Sweet & Bitter (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) NEW SHIP (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Hitsujikai no Tabi (off-vocal) ; DVD # GIVE ME FIVE! Music Video # Sweet & Bitter Music Video # #* (Type-A) NEW SHIP Music Video #* (Type-B) Hitsujikai no Tabi Music Video # #* (Type-A) GIVE ME FIVE! MAKING First Part #* (Type-B) GIVE ME FIVE! MAKING Last Part # #* (Type-A) Utsukushii MIX Course #* (Type-B) Utsukushii overture & Encore Course Theater Edition Details ; CD # GIVE ME FIVE! # Sweet & Bitter # Jung ya Freud no Baai (ユングやフロイトの場合) / Team 4 + Kenkyuusei # GIVE ME FIVE! (off-vocal) # Sweet & Bitter (off-vocal) # Jung ya Freud no Baai (off-vocal) Included Members '"GIVE ME FIVE!"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (18 Members) (Im Yoona Center) * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong * Team 4: Kim Seolhyun '"Sweet & Bitter"' * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Baek Yebin, Bang Minah, Cho Haseul, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Ki Heehyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Park Jihyo, Wendy Son '"NEW SHIP"' * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Kaeun, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Hitsujikai no Tabi"' * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon '"Jung ya Freud no Baai"' * Team 4: Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung, Yoon Chaekyung * AKB48 Kenkyuusei: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Kwon Chaewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Song YuQi, Yoon Songhee General Information GIVE ME FIVE is the 25th major single (27th overall) released by AKB48. The Senbatsu members performed as a band named Baby Blossom. Trivia * Second AKB48 single to have 18 Senbatsu members. The First being Kaze wa Fuiteiru. * This is the sixth AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second one being River, the third being Heavy Rotation, the fourth one being Beginner and the fifth being Flying Get. * The PV is like a short graduation drama. * The music video is 34-minutes long, making it the longest PV and the first to be 34-minutes. The second-longest PV Flying Get was 18-minutes long. * A different arrangement of GIVE ME FIVE! is used in the AKB48 theatre performances. It is fully live with drums, two guitars, bass, percussion and one keyboard. The keyboard plays the brass parts from the record. AKB48 members play the instruments where they can, and if no instrument-playing member is available, someone from the AKB48 staff fills in. * This song is the first AKB48 song to feature the members playing live instruments. The senbatsu members learnt their instruments in secret for six months before the song's unveiling. * The song debuted at the final day of AKB48's 2012 Request Hour with a short video sequence showing the senbatsu members playing instruments followed by a fully live performance of the song by Baby Blossom. Category: AKB48 Singles